When will my life begin?
by Stuff3
Summary: Today's the day! The day when a new member of the royal family; my family will be welcomed into the world. I knew no matter how much I prepared I could never fully anticipate everything...but I never expected this.


**Anna's Pov**

I've been many things in my life. A Princess, a sister, and a savior but right now I'm fat.

I waddle throughout the halls of my castle home. Had I been in better shape I'd ride down the spiraling staircase by means of the railing but I couldn't dare to anything so drastic now.

Kristoff was with me the whole time, smothering me through every step.

"Watch it, watch it, careful now careful" I giggled at his motherly antics. Oh there's the word; mother. I was going to be one soon. I was radiant with joy, excitement and most of all curiosity. I had so many questions! What would they be like? A boy or a girl? Who would they take after? Would they have powers like Elsa? I don't think any of that would matter; they'd be my children after all.

The upside to this is that I get to eat whatever I want and how much of it I want without anyone(mostly Elsa) telling me otherwise. I'd have to do a lot of work to get my body back in shape when I was done though.

God I love chocolate. Would my children too?

4 months till the stork comes.

I lay in my bed, a book of names held high above my head. My head lay in Kristoff lap as he pondered to himself.

"We have to pick out names" I said as I looked through the book "Boys and girls" I added

"Uh huh" Kristoff nodded

"We need to be prepared; we have to pick out one of each; one boy and girl"

"Sounds right" he agreed. That mother duck in the gardens had five chicks, I wonder how I'd fare with at least one? But what if we have more than one?

"And if it's twins and ones a boy and the others a girl then we can use both" then it dawned on me and I gasped "What if we have two boys? Or two girls?"

"Well I-guess- I don't know. I think w-"

"What if we have triplets? Or octuplets?!" I exclaimed

"We are not having octuplets!"he protested.

"We need to prepare. Quick" I shoved the book into his hands "Pick 16 names. 8 boys then 8 girls!"

3 months till the stork comes

I just got kicked hard in the gut, literally. I think this kids gonna be really good at sports. He'll be good for the ice business like his father. But he may have to become king one day too. Well it's good to keep your options open.

I think the storks coming tonight.

I was led into one of the spare rooms with Elsa holding my hand and Kristoff from behind, his hands gently yet firmly placed on my shoulders.

"Come on" Elsa smiled as she opened the doors to the wide open room which was now tailor made for this specific purpose.

"Whoa easy now" Kristoff eased me into the chair. They both stared down at me from both sides."Are you sure your alright? Is there anything you need?" he asked paranoid

"Yeah, I was born ready!" I proclaimed throwing my arms in the air. Elsa chuckled at my confidence. She kept telling me I wouldn't have it for long or something akin to it.

"The doctors are in the other room across the hall. They'll likely take the baby in there before you get a chance to see it" she told me.

"But I wanna be the first" I pouted

"You'll be the last" she teased "After the doctors, Kristoff and of course me" she placed a hand on her chest

"But it's not even your baby!"

"Queenly privileges" she smirked. The door then opened and the doctors walked in.

I saw only white. My eyes faltered. I blinked.. I think I did. Suddenly I saw the ceiling and the chandelier. From the corner of my eye I saw Elsa pawing at my hand. I rolled my eye over to her. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her. I rolled my head to her.

She stuck her arm out and her lips moved to say something but I couldn't catch the whole thing. She reached an arm out to stop me from moving and spoke again

"-ay still Anna. Stay still"

I could hear her again now but only faintly. Everything sounded hazy. In the distant I could hear screaming.

My baby's first noise! Where was Kristoff?! Probably in the other room with baby already, hogging all the attention.

I put pressure on my wrists in an attempt to pick myself up but Elsa stopped me again.

"No Anna stop" she commanded her voice sounding distant even though she was so close. I heard another blood curdling scream and Elsa's head darted towards the other room as mine did. This scream was accompanied by a furious thumping sound. Her face was full of dread and she winced at each thud.

If only the door was open, then I could see my baby!

Then suddenly my prayers were answered. The door opened and Kristoff entered; keeping the door open behind him . I don't know if that was on purpose or not but my smile grew when I saw him and I was able to sit up without being restrained by Elsa. She seemed fixated on Kristoff with a look of terror in her eyes. That's when I looked him over completely.

He stood up tall yet at the same time he seemed shaken, broken in some way. His arms were hung to his side and his eyes did not meet mine.

"Kristoff" I called his name with a joyful smile. Now he finally looked at me and his gaze broke my smile. His eyes were wet and his cheeks were red. But that's not all I noticed.

I looked from his glassy eyes to his red knuckles. They were covered in blood that tricked from his hands and onto the floor leaving droplets as he walked and puddles where he stood.

"Kristoff" I said to him again but this time with concern "what happened?" I now sat up fully in the seat and Elsa turned back to me.

"No Anna stay put" she pleaded with her hands gently placed upon my shoulders. She then walked over to Kristoff to whisper something to him but he did not respond. Once his eyes met mine they did not leave me. I smiled reassuringly at him again but he just shuddered in response.

I couldn't make sense of it all. The screaming had stopped, Kristoff was hurt and nothing made any sense. I had to find out for myself.

I then got up now, almost falling down before catching myself on the chair. Elsa rushed to my side to help me up calling my name as she did. I was standing at full height now with my sisters help but I soon shook her off and stumbled for my husband.

I took one step freely but almost fell over again but he caught me before I did. He picked me up and held me before him. I looked up to him with a hearty smile but I could not change his attitude.

What could have happened?

I took his mutilated knuckles and blood stained hands in my own, looked at them and then up to him again.

"What happened?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth again "Anna" a hoarse voice spoke. But his voice was overshadowed by something else; the door opening from across the hall.

The doctors were coming with my BABY! I mean our baby.

I peeked over his broad shoulders to see the white cloak of the doctor. I tried to see the baby but.. Kristoff moved to block my view. I maneuvered over him to look over his over his other shoulder but he did the same again.

Little did he know that I was in no mood for games.

I swung off and almost fell but he caught me and looking over his waist my face was overcome with joy because now I could finally see my baby as they brought it towards me. But then they moved the other way, to go down the hall.

I pulled myself up using Kristoff's shirt and hung my head over his shoulder. There were the doctors, white coats and all walking down the hall passing a large series of red dents hammered into the wall. And going along with them was the small tray on wheels. I almost didn't recognize it with the white tarp over it. But I could tell was that something was under that tarp and riding on the tray. It was completely still.

I tried to take a step forward but Kristoff planted himself firmly in front of me. "No" he spoke. I looked back at the doctors again as they got farther and farther down the hall. I giggled his name as I tried to get past him but he stopped me again "No". I looked past him at the doctors and watched as they turned the corner out of my sight. They were leaving. I started to shake as they left my vision, taking my baby with them. I shoved myself against Kristoff but he stopped me very easily. I did it again with all my might but he would not budge.

"Kristoff!" I screamed and started to cry "They're taking my baby! My baby!" I shouted and fought against him, my feet skidded across the floor as I did. I even started hitting him but he would not move, he only started to hold me tighter and closer to him. I fell to my knees as tears streamed down my burning red cheeks and I didn't stop screaming, not even when Elsa came to my side to try and comfort me. But I could not hear her.

I screamed and cried for hours but it felt like an eternity. I writhed on the floor like a fish flopping on dry land but it didn't change anything. They took my baby from me. I never saw it.

I didn't eat the next day or the day after. I had no appetite. I didn't care.

"You have to eat" Elsa and the cooks told me "You have to keep your strength up"

I guess I didn't have to worry about getting my body back. I wasn't eating so it was just drained out of me.

At dinner they put a bowl of soup before me. I shifted my eyes over to Elsa and Kristoff as we ate in silence; only Kristoff's slurping could be heard as he held the spoon in his bandaged hands. I looked down at my own bowl of soup.

Right as I set my eyes on it I unleashed my bowels onto it and the table. Elsa, Kristoff and the servants rushed to my side clamoring indistinctly.

I was bedridden from that moment on. I didn't want to eat, sleep, or do anything at all. I would get visitors of course. Elsa and Kristoff of course along with Olaf who would try his hardest to make me smile.

It never worked.

That all changed 2 years later. I had another child. It was better off than the last as this one actually survived, if you can even call it that.

Although it did live it was sickly, pale, underweight and prone to violent coughing and asthma attacks. Some may find it hard to believe this was my true heir.

But it was mine and I love it with all my heart.


End file.
